1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a blood vessel connecting apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure of invention relates to a blood vessel connecting apparatus connecting blood vessels with each other.
2. Description of Related Technology
According to an elderly society and westernized food life, a population of patients suffering from angiosis and an age range of the patients are annually increasing. Coronary artery bypass surgery and bypass surgery using artificial blood vessel are generally used to treat the angiosis, and the surgery is normally performed by a suture.
However, the surgery is risky and requires highly skilled surgery as long as the suture is used while the patient's heart is intentionally in cardiac attest.
In addition, a need for a surgery connecting blood vessels with each other without intentional cardiac attest increases because bleeding at the blood vessels occurs during the process of the intentional cardiac attest and rehabilitating the heart.
Related to the surgery connecting blood vessels with each other, Japanese laid-open application No. 2003-111764 discloses an invention of pulling a blood vessel to a hanger part and pressing the blood vessel via a pressure device. Japanese granted patent No. 4583881 discloses an invention of connecting blood vessels each other via sealing device. However, in case of the above-mentioned inventions, it is hard to solve foregoing problems because it takes long time to connect blood vessels with each other via the method disclosed in the above-mentioned inventions.
Thus, a blood vessel connecting device without the suture is needed for decreasing the surgery time.